1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing device which is arranged so as to eliminate a variation in dimension of cut towel cloths which is liable to occur when the drawing device draws out and cuts off a towel material from the rest of the towel material at the plain woven portion thereof, the towel material having plain woven portions and pile fabric portions alternately and continuously arranged at predetermined intervals in the direction of elongation thereof.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional drawing device, which draws out and cuts off a towel material from the rest of the towel material at the plain woven: portion thereof, is provided with a thickness detector disposed in a line across the towel cloth perpendicular to the drawing (longitudinal) direction thereof for discriminating between the pile fabric portions and the plain woven portions thereof by the difference of thickness thereof etc., so as to locate the borders between the two portions whereby the towel cloth can be cut as close as possible at the centres of the plain woven portions.
For example, a conventional towel cloth drawing device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.2-392. The towel cloth drawing device comprises a thickness detector for discriminating between pile fabric portions and plain woven portions of a towel cloth. The device includes a cutting unit arranged at the outer side of a first working table and a fixed metal plate and a clamping unit arranged on a second working table. Both tables are disposed oppositely while defining a space therebetween. The fixed metal plate projects from the inner end portion of a base plate movable toward the first working table. The clamping unit is equipped with a movable plate swingably pivotally supported thereby above the fixed metal plate. The device utilizes a towel cloth drawing unit which is vertically movable and extends across and above the cloth and over the space between the first and second working tables.
However, in this known towel cloth drawing device, the length of a plain woven portion of a cut towel cloth adjacent to the cutting unit on the drawn out side can vary, which can result in uneven rolled hems when rolled hemming is performed to the plain woven portion by an automatic towel sewing machine.
More particularly, when a towel cloth A is cut off from the towel material as illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, the length FL' of the cut plain woven portion A2 which is positioned adjacent to the cutting unit on the side of the towel material is equal to the space between the position of the thickness detector (X--X line) for discriminating between the pile fabric portion A1 and the plain woven portion A2 and the position of the cutter of the cutting unit (Y--Y line). The length CL', which is the length of the plain woven portion A2 positioned adjacent to the cutting unit on the drawing side of the towel cloth, is obtained by subtracting the length FL' from the entire length HL of the plain woven portion A2 thereof.
Consequently, the length CL' of the cut plain woven portion A2 on the drawn out side of the towel cloth is variable due to the inevitable variation of the entire lengths HL of the plain woven portions A2 of the towel material. As a result, hemming portions formed with the plain woven portions A2 can include the pile fabric portion A1 or the plain woven portions A2 can appear outside the rolled hemming portions (when the hemming is performed by an automatic towel sewing machine), which causes the quality of the sewn towel products to deteriorate. Consequently in order to produce comparatively high quality towel products wherein the pile fabric portion is close to the rolled hemming portion, the rolled hemming portion has to be manually sewn to maintain the quality of the products.